Yugioh GX: Special Victims Unit
by WerewolfDuelistofSliferRed
Summary: Elizabeth and the gang join the Junior SVU Summer Program. How will the cases they face affect them? And what happens when a case's victims are Zane and Atticus? SyrusxOC Sequel to Full Moon Madness.
1. Signing Up

Signing Up

_I don't own Law and Order SVU, Yugioh GX, or the first line in this story._

_In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In Ney York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories… _

Elizabeth's POV

Syrus, Moon, and I were walking down the street, looking for precinct 16. It was summer, and we were spending a few weeks in New York. We were going to the precinct to sign ourselves and everyone else (meaning Alexis, Jaden, Bastion, and Chazz) for the Junior SVU Summer Program. This program would allow us to be partnered with one of the people who worked there and help them with cases should any come up.

We walked into the building. "Hello, I'm Olivia Benson. Would you like to report a case?" a young woman asked. "Actually, we're here to sign up for the Junior SVU Summer Program," I said. "All right, I'll get the signup sheet." "You know, you kids are gonna be the first to sign up for this," a voice from behind said. It was an African American man. "Oh, we are?" I asked feebly. "Yeah, seems not many kids want to do these types of things. Fin's the name," he said shaking our hands. "Nice to meet you. I'm Elizabeth, this is Syrus, and this is my wolf, Moon." Olivia came back with the signup sheet. "Ok, just sign your names here and we'll see you tomorrow." We signed everyone's names on the sheet. "Oh, you're bringing friends?" she asked. "Yeah, believe it or not they all wanted to do this with us." I said. We finished with the names and left. "Those kids signing up?" Elliot asked, walking up. "Yes, and they're bringing friends," she said. "I hope they're prepared for what they might see."


	2. Pairings

Pairings

_I don't own Yugioh GX or Law & Order SVU._

Elizabeth's POV

We were all in precinct 16, chatting with the detectives, when Captain Cragen walked in. "Ok guys, we have the pairings. Syrus, you're with Stabler. Elizabeth, you're with Benson. Bastion, you're with Huang. Chazz, you're with Fin. Jaden, you're with Munch, and Alexis, you're with Novak. I suggest you guys get acquainted."

-an hour later-

It was getting late, and we all decided it would be best if we left for the night, after all New York was dangerous enough during the day. We said our goodbyes and went out the door.

Olivia's POV

Elizabeth was a nice kid; distant, but nice. I had a feeling that something bad had happened to her, but I wouldn't push it. If I was lucky, maybe she'd tell me.

Rate and Review!


	3. The First Case

The First Case

Elizabeth's POV

Olivia and I were talking, when Cragen came out of his office. "Guys we got a call about a rape at 2119 Welsh Avenue from a young woman." "All right, Liz, time to go on your first case."

-at the crime scene-

Elliot tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Here, let me try," I said. I quickly extended my claw and picked the lock, but I didn't let the detectives see. The door opened on the spot. The detectives had their guns out. "Clear!" Olivia called and we came in. "Which room did the call come from?" I asked. "The bedroom," Munch said. I sniffed the air and caught the scents of semen and blood. I took off toward the source. The door was open a crack. I opened it and the sight I saw made my stomach turn.

A young woman with long blonde hair was lying on the bed, blood covering her as well as the phone in her hand. "She called in her own rape and the guy finished her off." I whispered. I felt cold steel on my neck. "Scream and you die," the guy said. The detectives stormed in. "Move and she dies!" he said. I smiled. I transformed my claws and lowered the knife. Then I transformed fully. The guy screamed. I quickly got around to his back and held his hands together. "Hand me the cuffs please," I said. Olivia looked at me like I was crazy. "Go on, I won't bite." She handed me the cuffs without a word.

"What's your name?" I asked. "Eric Mason," he stammered. "Eric Mason, you have the right to remain silent. If you choose to give up that right anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you." I transformed into my human state and kept a tight hold on him.

-a few hours later-

Cragen walked out of the interrogation room. "Who made that arrest? Because whoever did scared a confession out of him. The guy started blabbing as soon as he got in the room." I stayed silent. I didn't know why, but I felt like I was in the doghouse.

"It was Elizabeth," Elliot said simply. I almost slumped down in my chair. "Congrats, Liz. This was you're first case and you scared a perp out of his wits. We should hire you onto the force. Tell me, how'd you do it?" "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said. "Try me." "Well, it would be easier to believe if I showed you. If you would, use that pen as if it were a knife against my throat." He held the knife accordingly. "Just promise you won't shoot me," I said. "Why would I shoot you?" "No reason." I did exactly what I had done to Eric.

"Wow, we let a werewolf in here," he said. "Elizabeth, could you let go of him now?" Alexis asked. "Oh, sorry," I said as I released him. "It's fine, but to tell you the truth, I'm scared out of my mind." We all laughed at that.

Rate and Review!


End file.
